<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Три дня назад (Three Days Ago) by Lesli_rus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493852">Три дня назад (Three Days Ago)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus'>Lesli_rus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't copy to another site, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Шерлок возвращается из мертвых, у Джона появляется второй шанс рассказать ему о своих чувствах.</p><p>Хотя это может оказаться труднее, чем он ожидает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Johnlock Translations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Три дня назад (Three Days Ago)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315065">Three Days Ago</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes">SherlockWatson_Holmes</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Моя благодарность бете Ivaristal за вычитку!</p><p>Все ошибки мои и только мои:)</p><p>Самое важно предупреждение: Пожалуйста, обратите внимание на метки! В спойлерах может оказаться нечто неподходящее для ранимых натур! Я предупредила, но фик стоит, чтобы его прочитать.</p><p>Хочу выразить благодарность S. Horrigan за незамутненный взгляд со стороны!</p><p>Внимание: Пожалуйста, активные ссылки — только в ЛС (информация о том, как со мной связаться указана в <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/profile">профиле</a>)!</p><p>Присоединяйтесь <a href="https://vk.com/johnlock_only">к моей группе в ВК</a>. Там я рассказываю о том, что будет опубликовано в ближайшее время.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Последние полгода Джон Уотсон был жив, но едва ли жил. По-прежнему проживая на Бейкер-стрит 221Б, он подумывает о переезде с тех пор, как стал единственным обитателем квартиры, но у него просто нет ни желания приложить усилие, ни мотивации что-либо с этим делать. Кроме того, он по-прежнему видит Шерлока повсюду: сидящим в кресле, лежащим на диване, он даже слышит музыку, которую тот играет на скрипке. Джон не сумасшедший; он знает, что это галлюцинации, что они вполне обычны для тех, кто потерял любимого. Он говорит с Шерлоком обо всем, совсем как раньше, и слышит, дедукции Шерлока на каждую свою мысль.</p><p>Боль утраты еще не начала ослабевать, иногда кошмары кажутся <em>более</em> яркими. Он все еще помнит виды, звуки и запахи того дня — они возвращаются и преследуют его в ранние часы.</p><p>Джон пытался вернуться к работе месяц назад, но каждый порез и сломанная кость напоминали ему о лежащем на тротуаре Шерлоке. Когда вид пациента с ужасной черепно-мозговой травмой вызвал у него приступ панической атаки, Саре ничего не оставалось, как отправить его домой еще на три месяца. Майкрофт продолжает платить полную арендную плату за квартиру. Джон слишком истощен, чтобы спорить.</p><p>Сара следит за тем, чтобы у него было какое-нибудь снотворное, приходит вечером в квартиру с одной таблеткой и наблюдает, как он ее принимает. Как врач, она болезненно осознает, что смотрит на суицидального пациента, и не предоставит своему другу средства способного лишить его жизни.</p><p>Джон никому не позволяет прикасаться к вещам Шерлока, даже Майкрофту не разрешено забрать какие-либо личные вещи. Миссис Хадсон убирает квартиру, но оставляет Джону придирчиво полировать скрипку, череп Билли и микроскоп Шерлока (все еще стоящий на своем обычном месте на обеденном столе). Он нередко сидит в его кресле, предпочитая смотреть в пустоту, и всегда спит в постели детектива, веря, что все еще чувствует тот знакомый уникальный запах, принадлежащий лишь ему.</p><p>Когда Шерлок стоял на крыше, Джон знал, что любит его. Если быть честным с самим собой, он знал об этом задолго до этого события; возможно, с того самого момента, когда пожелал всадить пулю в того проклятого таксиста. Теперь, когда Шерлок ушел, Джон с каждым днем все больше осознает степень своей привязанности: то, как он всегда заваривал ему чай, даже когда тот вел себя как мерзавец; готовил еду, которую тот никогда не ел; следил, чтобы ему было тепло, и чтобы он спал. Он латал его раны, даже самые незначительные. Джону просто нравилось о нем заботиться. Он думал о нем днем и ночью (до сих пор думает), постоянно писал, когда они были порознь, несмотря на то, что жили вместе. И все это время он бросал все и <em>всех</em>, чтобы вытворить что-нибудь безрассудное вместе с этим безумцем.</p><p>Миссис Хадсон знает. Она следит за тем, чтобы он ел достаточно, для поддержания жизни, и бесконечно снабжает чаем, но не затрагивает тему о том, что пора двигаться дальше. Она сама с этим борется; этот человек был ей как сын, а без него в квартире мертвая тишина.</p><p>**</p><p>Грег Лестрейд постоянно общался с Джоном, хотя поначалу тот не хотел иметь с ним ничего общего. Грег много раз извинялся за свою роль в аресте Шерлока и последовавшем падении, но Джону потребовались недели, прежде чем он начал понимать, что полицейский выполнял свою работу и у него не было выбора.</p><p>Они вновь подружились, как только Андерсона перевели, а Донован понизили в должности. Грег тоже оплакивал Шерлока. Он еженедельно пытался уговорить Джона сходить куда-нибудь выпить, чтобы хоть так вытащить его из дома. На четырехмесячную годовщину смерти Шерлока Джон в конце концов уступил; он выпил так много, что ему пришлось провести ночь на диване Лестрейда — он был не в состоянии остаться один.</p><p>Их следующие несколько встреч были почти такими же: Джон запивал свое горе, пока его не тошнило. Грег знал, что не должен поощрять такое поведение, но это казалось безопаснее, чем позволить Джону проделывать это дома в одиночестве, и после первых нескольких недель их загулы стали немного здоровее. Наличие компании и отвлекающие факторы благотворно влияли на Джона. Они постоянно старались не говорить о Шерлоке, но вскоре обнаружили, что у них мало общего, кроме расследований, так что призрак детектива всегда витал над ними.</p><p>Однажды вечером Грег в итоге затронул тему отношений Джона с Шерлоком, тонко намекнув на эту тему, прежде чем прямо спросить, были ли они парой. Джон так долго смотрел в свой стакан, что Грег подумал, что тот не собирается отвечать.</p><p>— Нет, — прошептал Джон.</p><p>— Но... ведь было что-то, да? — спросил Грег, выглядя таким же смущенным, как и Джон.</p><p>— Ага, что-то было… по крайней мере, с моей стороны.</p><p>— С обеих сторон, приятель. Это было очевидно с самого первого дня.</p><p>Джон посмотрел на Грега с проблеском надежды, и снова отвел взгляд. Как бы он ни старался, в его сердце больше нет места надежде.</p><p>**</p><p>В следующую среду, выпив нескольких бокалов, празднуя восстановление Лестрейда в должности детектива-инспектора, Джон неуверенно поднимается по семнадцати ступенькам в квартиру. Отпирая дверь, он замирает, ключи падают на пол у ног.</p><p>Он более чем удивлен, увидев сидящего в своем кресле Шерлока, скрестившего ноги и сложившего домиком руки, кончиками пальцев касаясь губ. Детектив одет в черный костюм с такой же черной рубашкой, как минимум на размер меньше, пуговицы расстегнуты, выставляя напоказ шею и ключицы. Его кудри короче, чем обычно, но не менее идеально уложены; он приподнимает бровь при виде ошеломленного лица Джона, выглядя так, словно никогда и не уходил.</p><p>— Джон, — хриплым, от долгого молчания голосом, произносит Шерлок.</p><p>Придя в себя, Джон снимает куртку и поворачивается к двери, вешая ее на крючок рядом с Белстафом, который теперь находится там, где и положено.</p><p>— Я подумал, что, возможно, перестал видеть тебя, прошло уже больше недели. Элла думает, что я <em>выздоравливаю</em>. Ха.</p><p>— Джон? — в замешательстве спрашивает Шерлок.</p><p>Джон ставит кипятиться чайник, заваривает две кружки с чаем, как делает всегда, когда у него случаются галлюцинации, и выливает холодную жидкость из кружки Шерлока после, когда она остается стоять все также нетронутая на боковом столике.</p><p>— Обычно ты намного разговорчивее, чем сейчас. Сегодня никаких дедукций? — он садится напротив, прихлебывает из чашки и ждет.</p><p>— Я так понимаю, ты привык меня видеть. — Шерлок распрямляет ноги и наклоняется вперед, чтобы рассмотреть Джона.</p><p>— Ты всегда здесь, Шерлок. Даже когда я не вижу тебя, ты всегда со мной.</p><p>Шерлок молчит, просто наблюдая, как Джон пьет чай и перебирает какие-то счета на столе. Минут двадцать они сидят молча, потом Джон берет свою пустую, и полную чашку Шерлока и идет на кухню, чтобы потом приготовиться ко сну.</p><p>— Это не совсем тот прием, которого я ожидал, Джон.</p><p>Джон останавливается у подножия лестницы, оборачивается и смотрит в темную гостиную. В этот раз, похоже, что-то изменилось. Шерлок встает; он выглядит таким же худым, как всегда, но в его руках и плечах появилась какая-то четкость, отчего рубашка кажется сидит на нем еще теснее. Но дело не только в физическом отличии; его поведение и разговоры нетипичны. Не то чтобы галлюцинации твоего лучшего друга являются чем-то «типичным».</p><p>Доктор идет к своему детективу, заинтригованный тем, что его мозг пытается вообразить.</p><p>— Я немного перебрал с алкоголем, — говорит он, но снова садится в кресло.</p><p>Шерлок подходит к креслу и опускается на колени перед Джоном, положив ладони ему на ноги. Джон вздрагивает — прикосновение кажется таким реальным, и кажется странным, что он ощущает их, воображая Шерлока. Может быть, потому, что они редко прикасались друг к другу до его смерти.</p><p>Вокруг Шерлока витает остаточный сигаретный запах — это что-то новенькое. Отвращение Джона к курению обычно удерживает данную деталь подальше от его галлюцинаций.</p><p>— Джон, я очень, очень сожалению. У меня не было другого выбора.</p><p>Глаза доктора внезапно распахиваются, он слышит, как стучит в ушах кровь, когда до него начинает доходить вся правда.</p><p>— Шер... — Джон давится именем, бывшее когда-то таким знакомым.</p><p>Шерлок наклоняется вперед и кладет ладони на руки Джона, чувствуя надвигающийся срыв.</p><p>— О Боже! Это действительно ты… <em>Мерзавец</em><em>!</em> Чертов ублюдок.</p><p>Джон начинает отталкивать Шерлока, но тот лишь крепче прижимает его к себе. Держа одну руку на груди Шерлока, прямо над его сердцем, Джон плачет. Он плачет сильнее, чем тогда, когда умер Шерлок, на его похоронах или, когда он стоял у его могилы. Другой рукой он обнимает Шерлока за плечи и заливает его шею горячими слезами.</p><p>Он всегда утверждал, что, если бы ему дали еще один шанс, он бы крепко обнял Шерлока и никогда бы его не отпускал, он бы сказал, как сильно любит его, он бы целовал его до тех пор, пока солнце не сядет и не взойдет вновь. Люди всегда говорят такое, когда теряют кого-то. Но делают ли это на самом деле, когда получают второй шанс? Или старые страхи вторгаются снова?</p><p>— Я хотел <em>умереть,</em> Шерлок! Я подвел своего лучшего друга, назвал его машиной, заставил его думать, что мне все равно, а потом просто стоял и смотрел, как он покончил с собой. А я так и не сказал ему, как много он для меня значит, — всхлипывает Джон, слова застревают в горле. — Ты знаешь, что в тот вечер я полез за пистолетом, но его там не оказалось? Можешь поблагодарить Майкрофта за это... Я был готов пустить себе пулю в лоб, лишь бы не жить с агонией потери тебя. Когда я не смог этого сделать, я попросил у Сары снотворное, но она... — Джон замолкает, увидев выражение лица собеседника.</p><p>— Шерлок? Что с тобой?</p><p>С лица Шерлока улетучилась вся краска, и он, словно в тумане, быстро пошел через кухню. Джон едва успевает среагировать, как слышит рвотные позывы, доносящиеся из ванной.</p><p>Он двинулся следом, но вспомнил, что Шерлок, как и он сам, терпеть не может, когда его видят в минуту слабости, и остался сидеть. Его левая нога подпрыгивает вверх-вниз, ладонь сжимается в кулак, все тело охватывает дрожь.</p><p>— Шок, — говорит он себе, — ничего удивительного.</p><p>На обратном пути через кухню Шерлок наполняет стакан водой и садится на пол, прислонившись спиной к креслу Джона.</p><p>— Было три снайпера, они целились в тебя, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда. Я ожидал, что ты станешь мишенью, но не остальные. Глупо. Это должно было прийти мне в голову, — Шерлок хмурится, злясь на себя за то, что не учел, не принял во внимание. — У нас с Майкрофтом было несколько возможных стратегий, в зависимости от плана Мориарти, но рассказав мне о снайперах, он застрелился… Это был наш единственный выбор. Если бы ты был единственным, кто оказался в опасности, мы, возможно, могли бы поработать над этим, но учитывая, что угрожали и остальным… Я не мог допустить, чтобы с ними что-то случилось только потому, что я скучал по тебе...</p><p>Шерлок затихает, и Джон ошеломлен услышанным. Ему и в голову не приходило, что Шерлок защищает его. Его глаза вновь наполнились слезами, и запустил руку в волосы Шерлока, играя с завитками в успокаивающем жесте.</p><p>— Джон... Если бы ты покончил с собой, то это был бы <em>я,</em> кто убил тебя, а не Мориарти. Это уничтожило бы меня. Может быть, именно этого Мориарти и хотел с самого начала: не того, чтобы тебя убил его снайпер, а того, чтобы я сделал именно то, что сделал, чтобы моя фальшивая смерть стала причиной твоей смерти. Я подверг тебя такой же опасности, от которой пытался спасти.</p><p>— Я бы с радостью рискнул жизнью, сражаясь рядом с тобой.</p><p>— Я знаю это, Джон, но я не мог позволить тебе подвергать себя опасности из-за меня… А теперь, когда ты знаешь правду, ты действительно хотел бы подвергнуть риску наших друзей?</p><p>Шерлок поворачивается, чтобы встретиться с Джоном взглядом, но через секунду его друг опускает глаза, уступая. Когда он заговаривает, его голос чуть громче шепота:</p><p>— Всегда были только мы двое, Шерлок… Ты мог бы дать мне знать.</p><p>— Когда я умер, лучше было оставаться мертвым. Вы все будете в безопасности, а я в это время попытаюсь разобраться с сетью Мориарти. Это должно было занять годы. Я не должен быть здесь сейчас. Но Молли, она сказала...</p><p>— Подожди... Молли знала?!</p><p>— Конечно, Джон. Мне нужен был кто-то изнутри, чтобы найти тело и позаботиться о вскрытии, я все объясню, обещаю. Майкрофт отказался присылать мне новости о тебе, как я и предполагал, сказав, что мне не нужно отвлекаться. Но Молли… она сказала мне, как сильно ты борешься.</p><p>Все это время чертова Молли Хупер знала? Неудивительно, что она избегала его в течение последних шести месяцев, хотя она явно следила за ним без его ведома. Джон зол на Молли, на Шерлока, на Майкрофта и на весь этот чертов мир.</p><p>— Борюсь?!. Я пришел на твою могилу... Я <em>умолял</em> тебя быть живым.</p><p>— Я слышал тебя.</p><p>Шерлок встает на колени рядом с креслом Джона и берет его руки в свои, пытаясь передать все, что он не может сказать словами, через прикосновение и взгляд. Он позволяет Джону читать себя, и, похоже, Джон видит то, что ему нужно, потому что гнев исчезает с его лица, сменяясь выражением крайней усталости. Он тяжело вздыхает.</p><p>— Боже, как я устал, мне нужно немного поспать. Надеюсь, ты не против… Я… хм…</p><p>— Разумеется.</p><p>Поверьте, Шерлок обыскал квартиру и понял, что Джон пользовался его комнатой. По-прежнему никакого понятия о личном пространстве.</p><p>— Все в порядке... В конце концов, ты думал, что я мертв. Вся квартира была в твоем распоряжении.</p><p>— Похоже, тебе и самому не помешает отдохнуть. Когда ты в последний раз спал?</p><p>Шерлок отводит глаза и начинает отстраняться.</p><p>— Это всего лишь транспорт, Джон.</p><p>— Чушь… пойдем, — он встает, поднимает Шерлока и ведет его в спальню. Прежде чем пойти в ванную, он кладет на кровать пижаму Шерлока, оставляя его стоять посреди комнаты, выглядя немного потерянно... и гадать, почему, черт возьми, Джон оставил его одежду.</p><p>К тому времени, когда Джон возвращается в комнату, Шерлок уже в постели; он крепко спит под одеялом с левой стороны (зная, что Джон предпочитает правую). Джон без колебаний залезает рядом с ним, ложится на бок и кладет руку Шерлоку на грудь. Считая удары сердца, он проваливается в сон без сновидений.</p><p>**</p><p>Проснувшись на следующее утро, Джон, во-первых, удивляется, что спал, а во-вторых, обнаруживает, что Шерлок все еще здесь, тихо похрапывает в подушку. Ночью они встретились почти посередине кровати; рука Джона все еще лежит на сердце Шерлока, а тот крепко сжимает запястье Джона, прижимая пальцы к его пульсу.</p><p>Приятно позавтракать вместе, как раньше. Миссис Хадсон гостит у сестры, и они заперли входную дверь на случай неожиданных визитов Лестрейда. Джону нужно пройтись по магазинам; им не помешала бы настоящая еда, а Шерлок <em>требует</em> свое любимое печенье и никотиновые пластыри (Джон не разрешает ему курить). Когда он выходит из квартиры, Шерлок, растянувшись на диване, как кошка, приводит в порядок свои чертоги.</p><p>По дороге в супермаркет <a href="https://ibb.co/5KvZRqR">«ASDA»</a><sup>1</sup> Джону приходится напоминать себе, что нельзя улыбаться; перед ним стоит задача притворяться, что он все еще глубоко погружен в депрессивный туман, окружавший его последние полгода…</p><p>Во второй половине дня они пытаются играть в игры: <a href="https://ibb.co/HpNNw1x">«Операция»</a><sup>2</sup> быстро исключается, у Джона более твердая рука — очевидно; шахматы бессмысленны, потому что Шерлок всегда быстро выигрывает; «Монополия» занимает так много времени, что Шерлоку становится скучно уже в первые два часа; <a href="https://ibb.co/vsW7HTn">«Скрэббл»</a><sup>3</sup> вызывает споры из-за сложных слов, о которых один из них слышал, а другой — нет, поэтому они проводят большую часть игры, сверяясь со словарем.</p><p>— Джон, а как насчет <a href="https://ibb.co/X8kR59N">«Cluedo»</a><sup>4</sup>?</p><p>— Ни за что. Даже через полгода я не хочу играть в эту чертову игру.</p><p>Вечером они заказывают карри, и Джон набрасывает в блоге пост о возвращении Шерлока, готовясь к официальному заявлению. Шерлок показывает Джону фотографию в бумажнике, которую миссис Хадсон сделала на прошлое Рождество, на которой они вдвоем. Джон смеется, потому что у него на работе на столе стоит точно такая же. Никто из них этой той ночью не испытывал сомнений ложась в одну постель.</p><p>**</p><p>К пятнице Шерлок начинает сходить с ума. Не имея возможности решать дела для Ярда, он снова начинает проводить свои эксперименты и в настоящее время изучает что-то с помощью микроскопа. Джон не хочет знать, на что точно тот смотрит, но счастлив видеть Шерлока, сидящим на кухне на краешке стула.</p><p>— Полагаю, что после последних шести месяцев ты с нетерпением ждешь, когда снова сможешь расследовать нормальные дела.</p><p>— Нормальные — скучно. Хотя, признаюсь, сегодня утром было довольно занимательно раскрыть те, что были в твоем блоге, и притвориться, что это ты, — ухмыляется Шерлок.</p><p>— Серьезно? Никто не поверит, что это сделал действительно я!</p><p>— Они были настолько предсказуемы, что даже ты мог бы с ними справиться. А теперь мне нужен кофе. — Шерлок вскакивает со своего места, забыв об эксперименте, и хватает пальто. — Что ты думаешь об этом небольшом итальянское бистро на Грейт-Портленд-стрит?</p><p>— Тебе нельзя выходить, Шерлок! Ты еще не жив официально!</p><p>— Как только я прикрою кудри и надену шляпу, люди перестанут обращать внимание; ты должен сделать то же самое. Если они не смогут узнать тебя, то вряд ли увидят и меня, — он видит выражение лица Джона и закатывает глаза. — Нет, только не <em>эту</em> шляпу.</p><p>Позже, со стаканчиками кофе в руках, они прогуливаются по Риджентс-парку. Молчание между ними, всегда бывшее таким уютным, теперь стало рассадником неуверенности Джона.</p><p>— Шерлок, почему ты доверился Молли, а не мне?</p><p>— Это не имеет ничего общего с доверием, Джон. Она была тем, кто мог помочь, и в то время, когда я обратился к ней, я не думал, что кто-то еще, кроме тебя, станет мишенью. — Шерлок останавливается и поворачивается к Джону. — Нам повезло, что Джим видел, как я отверг ее в лаборатории; он думал, что она не имеет для меня никакого значения. Конечно, она — друг, но... Она не интересует меня так, как интересуешь ты. Я не мог подвергнуть <em>тебя</em> риску.</p><p>Джон отворачивается к озеру, обдумывая слова Шерлока. Он хочет верить, что его оставили в неведении о планах Шерлока просто <em>потому что</em> он важен, но его собственные проблемы с доверием из-за этого обмана увеличились в десять раз.</p><p>Шерлок так и видит неуверенность в глазах друга.</p><p>— Боже мой, Джон, я спрыгнул с крыши, потому что <em>люблю тебя!</em> Это не та эмоция, с которой я когда-либо сталкивался, и я действительно не понимал ее, до тех пор, пока не встал на край той крыши и не должен был попрощаться с тобой. Те слезы не были притворством, Джон. Это было самое трудное, что мне когда-либо приходилось делать. Я знал, что тебе будет больно, но все равно сделал это. Я должен был. Джон... когда ты застрелил Джеффа Хоупа ради меня... думаю, в тот раз я впервые почувствовал, что влюбился в тебя. Все это было ради тебя. <em>Ты</em> — все для меня.</p><p>— Господи, Шерлок. Я хочу сказать тебе эти слова в ответ, правда. Но я не могу, не сейчас. Просто всего так... много. Я даже не могу понять, что чувствую на самом деле.</p><p>— Все в порядке, я понимаю. Я... хм. Давай вернемся, мне нужно проверить кое-какие эксперименты.</p><p>**</p><p>Несмотря на довольно подавленный конец вечера, Джон просыпается, чувствуя себя счастливее, чем за последние полгода. Он проводит утро убирая дом, фактически танцуя под радио, пока Шерлок не выключает его, чтобы поработать над музыкальным произведением. Просто удивительно, сколько беспорядка Шерлоку удалось создать за несколько дней.</p><p>— Ты даже не представляешь, как мне не хватало твоего беспорядка, твоих жалоб и твоей чертовой скрипки в три часа ночи! Я так по тебе скучал. Мне казалось, я потерял половину себя, понимаешь?</p><p>— Да, думаю, я прекрасно понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.</p><p>Шерлок отворачивается, продолжая играть, оставляя Джона гадать, какими на самом деле были последние шесть месяцев для его друга. Это разговор, который им действительно нужен, и он должен состояться как можно раньше. Решив оставить его до тех пор, пока Шерлок не закончит сочинять, Джон откидывает голову назад, слушая успокаивающую скрипичную музыку.</p><p>Должно быть, он задремал, потому что в следующий раз, когда он открывает глаза, музыка смолкла и Шерлок расхаживает перед диваном.</p><p>— Вчерашняя прогулка, кажется, удалась — пойдем к «Анджело». Хотя на этот раз мне, возможно, понадобится больше маскировки, — он исчезает в спальне, лишь для того чтобы крикнуть: — Закажи столик в задней части ресторана.</p><p>Заказав столик, Джон не торопясь собирается; это очень похоже на свидание, и он хочет выглядеть как можно лучше. Когда он спускается по лестнице, ему кажется, что в кресле Шерлока кто-то сидит, пока он не заглядывает в эти безошибочно узнаваемые глаза и не понимает, что <em>э</em>то и есть Шерлок. С выпрямленными и зачесанными вперед кудрями, в шляпе, которая все это сдерживает, в джинсах и свободной рубашке — он выглядит совершенно по-другому. Джон с трудом бы его узнал.</p><p>Шерлок ухмыляется, довольный, что застал Джона врасплох, и так же радуясь, что Джон надел свой лучший наряд для свидания.</p><p>Приехав к «Анджело», они умудряются избежать встречи с самим мужчиной, и их ведут к нужной им кабинке в задней части ресторана. Тесный, освещенный свечами уголок, спрятанный от посторонних глаз, только добавляет романтической атмосферы, хотя Джон с нетерпением ждет того времени, когда это действительно будет относиться к ним с Шерлоком, ставшим самим собой.</p><p>Джон заказывает себе <a href="https://ibb.co/Pc4p1N1">лингвине<sup>5</sup> с креветками</a>, а когда доходит очередь Шерлока делать заказ, Джон выбирает для него <a href="https://ibb.co/LRRWdZy">ризотто с морепродуктами</a> и бутылку белого вина, чтобы отпраздновать.</p><p>— Съешь что-нибудь, паршивец, ты еще худее, чем обычно.… А если ты скажешь: «Это просто транспорт», я воткну тебе в руку эту чертову вилку, — Джон угрожающе машет вилкой и смеется над оскорбленным лицом Шерлока. К тому времени, как им приносят еду, они уже хихикают.</p><p>Во время еды они говорят о своих старых делах, экспериментах, частях тела в холодильнике и пулевых отверстиях в стене, которые свели миссис Хадсон с ума. Это их версия флирта, предполагает Джон.</p><p>Шерлок едва притрагивается к еде, слишком занятый разговором, но он продолжает воровать креветки с тарелки Джона, так что Джон съедает изрядное количество ризотто.</p><p>Съев одно тирамису на двоих и после оплаты Джоном счета, они решают прогуляться домой. Это то, чем они всегда наслаждались после ужина; долгая, извилистая прогулка домой, призванная сжечь калории после невероятно вкусной еды. Сегодня вечером они намеренно делают крюк, растягивая двадцатиминутную прогулку на час, все еще вспоминая о своей прежней совместной жизни, как разведенная пара, сошедшаяся снова. Они идут так близко друг к другу, что их руки постоянно соприкасаются, но ни один их них не отстраняется. У Джона такое чувство будто они держатся за руки.</p><p>Придя домой, они падают на диван, сытые и уставшие. Они сидят рядом, — Шерлок вытянул руки вдоль спинки дивана — и смеются над пепельницей, украденной из Букингемского дворца, которую Шерлок только что заметил на кофейном столике. Несколько месяцев назад Джон нашел ее спрятанной среди разных диковинок в книжном шкафу и решил выставить на видное место.</p><p>Джон наклоняется ближе к Шерлоку, и внезапно они замолкают, воздух становится полон возможностей. Он берет левую руку Шерлока в свои и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на своего лучшего друга.</p><p>— Шерлок… Не знаю, почему мне было так трудно произнести эти слова, но я <em>никогда</em> не мог их произнести. Ни разу, несмотря на все те времена, когда я представлял тебя здесь.… потому что я думал, что ты посмеешься надо мной. Я даже не мог сказать их над твоим надгробием. Элла пыталась заставить меня произнести их, сбросить груз с сердца, но если бы я это сделал… Я бы признался себе, что потерял не только друга, но и потенциал для чего-то большего. Я потерял… любовь всей своей жизни.</p><p>Прекрасные глаза цвета морской волны наполняются слезами, и он заключает Джона в объятия. Месяцы одиночества, вместе с облегчением от воссоединения и взаимности чувств — слишком много для них обоих, и вскоре оба рыдают, крепко обнимая друг друга.</p><p>— Я писал тебе каждый день, умоляя быть живым, вернуться ко мне. Спрашивая: «Зачем?», «Почему?», «Что я сделал не так?», — слова Джона звучат приглушенно, поскольку он говорит в шею Шерлока, отчаянно пытаясь перестать плакать достаточно надолго, чтобы нормально их произносить. — Это была зависимость. Я знаю, что никто никогда этого не видел, если только Майкрофт...</p><p>— Я читал их. Все, — с трудом выговаривает Шерлок, когда его слезы иссякают.</p><p>— Что?! — Джон отстраняется, но не отпускает руки Шерлока.</p><p>— Эм… Нехорошо?</p><p>— Да, немного нехорошо, — фыркает Джон с легким смешком.</p><p>— Ты <em>посылал</em> их мне!</p><p>— Когда я думал, что ты мертв!</p><p>— Значит, на самом деле ты не хотел, чтобы я их читал? — Шерлок в замешательстве хмурится. — Иногда ты абсолютная загадка, Джон… Я сохранил номер, чтобы Молли могла держать меня в курсе, и, если честно, я надеялся, что ты попытаешься связаться со мной. Я, конечно, не мог ответить, но… Я все надеялся, что ты <em>поймешь</em>, что я еще жив, и будешь ждать меня… Мне очень жаль.</p><p>— Господи, Шерлок… Я люблю тебя… Я так чертовски сильно тебя люблю.</p><p>Руки Джона скользят вверх по кудрям Шерлока, мягко перебирая их, он притягивает Шерлока ближе, ясно давая понять свои намерения. Шерлок вытирает слезы Джона, а потом копирует положение его рук. Их лбы мягко соприкасаются, они на мгновение замирают; от грандиозности ситуации у них перехватывает дыхание. С закрытыми глазами они наклоняются, идеально подстраиваясь, будто делали это годами. Когда их губы соприкасаются, Шерлок внезапно отстраняется.</p><p>Джон гадает, что, черт возьми, он сделал не так, глядя на разъяренное выражение на лице Шерлока. Как раз в тот момент, когда он собирается спросить его, ответ становится очевидным — внизу слышится голос Майкрофта Холмса, беседующего с миссис Хадсон. Черт бы побрал этого проклятого человека!</p><p>— Мне очень жаль, Джон. Внезапно началась мигрень. — Шерлок выбегает из комнаты и идет по коридору в свою спальню, оставляя Джона в растерянном и слегка возбужденном состоянии, хотя звук шагов Майкрофта на лестнице вскоре остужает его как холодная вода.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, Майкрофт, — приветствует его Джон, нацепляя на лицо фальшивую улыбку. — Чем обязан такому удовольствию?</p><p>— Добрый вечер, Джон. Просто визит вежливости. Как ваши дела? — он сел в кресло Джона, прислонив зонтик к камину.</p><p>— Вы не наносите визитов вежливости, Майкрофт. Я прекрасно понимаю зачем вы здесь, но хотел бы услышать это от вас.</p><p>Майкрофт приподнимает бровь и его поведение становится более мягким, почти дружелюбным.</p><p>— Люди беспокоятся о вас, Джон. Я получил несколько сообщений о вашем самочувствии.</p><p>— Шесть месяцев. Через шесть месяцев после того, как вы забрали мой пистолет, вы беспокоитесь о моем благополучии? Какое вам вообще до этого дело?</p><p>— Вы были очень важны для моего брата, Джон. Было бы ошибкой с моей стороны не приглядывать за вами. — Майкрофт поднимает руку, чтобы Джон не перебивал. — Несмотря на мои предостережения, у Шерлока были к вам <em>чувства</em>. Я не хотел, чтобы он к кому-то привязывался, но, думаю, что вы ему подходили. — Джон не может скрыть удивления: он никогда не слышал, чтобы Майкрофт делал кому-нибудь комплименты.</p><p>— Признателен, Майкрофт, но сейчас уже немного поздно, нет? — он замолкает, не зная, стоит ли нарушать доверие Шерлока, но убежденный, что именно это должно быть причиной незапланированного визита. — Я все знаю, Майкрофт. Он рассказал мне все: про снайперов, фальшивую смерть, свою «миссию». Я знаю, что он не должен был возвращаться так скоро, но, похоже, он нуждался во мне не меньше, чем я в нем.</p><p>— Простите? Он… вернулся?</p><p>— Три дня назад. Каким-то образом ускользнул из-под вашего наблюдения в Сербии. Не могу поверить, что его безопасность была в ваших руках, и вы позволили ему исчезнуть! Вы не отправите его обратно без меня, а лучше вообще не отправлять.</p><p>— Джон… Что Шерлок рассказывал вам о своей миссии? — Майкрофту, по крайней мере, хватает порядочности выглядеть виноватым, после замечаний Джона.</p><p>— Очень мало. Вообще-то он избегает этой темы, но нам троим давно пора поговорить. Давайте я его позову.</p><p>Звонит мобильный Майкрофта, в то время, когда Джон встает и направляется в спальню, выкрикивая:</p><p>— Шерлок! Он знает, что ты здесь, так что можешь выйти.</p><p>— Майкрофт Холмс.</p><p>— Это агент Уокер, сэр. Мы зачистили поселение в Сербии… Однако мне очень жаль, что именно мне приходится вам это говорить… Видео, что вы получили три дня назад, было подлинным.</p><p>— Господи… — Майкрофт плавно прикрывает глаза. — Полагаю, нет никаких сомнений?</p><p>— Нет, сэр. Мне действительно очень жаль.</p><p>— Спасибо, Уокер. Обеспечьте транспортировку обратно в Лондон как можно скорее; держите связь с Антеей.</p><p>Майкрофт обрывает звонок и кладет телефон на стол, рядом с креслом Джона, не открывая глаз. Он с силой придавливает большим и указательным пальцем переносицу и глубоко дышит. Открыв глаза, он встает и поворачивается в сторону кухни, слыша голос Джона, доносящийся из спальни Шерлока.</p><p>Пройдя через кухню и коридор, Майкрофт видит Джона, сидящего в старом кресле напротив двери в спальню Шерлока, лицом к кровати и разговаривающего.</p><p>— Шерлок, он всего лишь твой брат. Теперь он знает, и нам нужно поговорить о том, что будет дальше. Я тебя больше не отпущу. — Джон взглянул на Майкрофта, когда тот входит в комнату.</p><p>Майкрофт не должен был быть прав, но знает, что прав. Он медленно приближается к Джону, словно внезапное движение может его испугать.</p><p>— Джон, нам нужно кое о чем поговорить.</p><p>— Да, нам троим, ради всего святого. <em>Поговорите друг с другом</em>, хоть раз в вашей чертовой жизни. Ваш брат был мертв шесть месяцев, а теперь сидит <em>здесь</em>!</p><p>Джон указывает рукой в сторону кровати, которая, как и вся комната, совершенно пуста. Пока Майкрофт оглядывает комнату и возвращается взглядом к травмированному мужчине, улыбающемуся кому-то, видимого лишь ему, и позволяет себе одинокую слезу.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Примечание переводчика:</p><p>1 — ASDA — сеть супермаркетов в Великобритании, торгующая продуктами питания, одеждой и другими разнообразными товарами. Штаб-квартира в Лидсе, Великобритания.<br/>Сеть стала дочерней компанией американской сети суперцентров Wal-Mart в 1999 году и в данный момент является второй крупнейшей сетью розничных магазинов в Великобритании после Tesco.<br/>2 октября 2020 года было объявлено, что сеть ASDA была продана новому собственнику за £6.8 миллиардов. </p><p>2 — Игра «Операция» — направлена на развитие мелкой моторики и координации движений. Понятно, что ловкости настоящего хирурга здесь не потребуется, но внимание и сосредоточенность крайне важны. В процессе нельзя касаться пинцетом — он же главный медицинский инструмент — края отверстия, из которого удаляется частичка болезни, иначе Сэму сразу же станет плохо.</p><p>3 — Скрэббл (англ. Scrabble — «рыться в поисках чего-либо») — настольная игра, в которой от двух до четырех играющих соревнуются в образовании слов с использованием буквенных деревянных плиток на доске, разбитой на 225 квадратов. В русскоязычной среде известна также под названиями «Эрудит» или «Словодел». На русском языке игра впервые описана в журнале «Наука и жизнь» (1968, № 7) под названием «Крестословица».<br/>Игровое поле состоит из 15×15, то есть 225 квадратов, на которые участники игры выкладывают буквы, составляя тем самым слова. В начале игры каждый игрок получает 7 случайных букв (всего их в игре 104, в «Эрудите» — 131). Через центральную клетку игрового поля по горизонтали или вертикали выкладывается первое слово, затем следующий игрок может добавить слово «на пересечение» из своих букв. Слова выкладываются либо слева направо, либо сверху вниз. Каждый игрок стремится выиграть игру, создавая больше слов на основе имеющихся костяшек с буквами тем самым набрать большее количество очков</p><p>4 — Cluedo (англ. /ˈkluːdoʊ/) — настольная игра для трех-шести человек, в ходе которой имитируется расследование убийства. Игровое поле представляет собой план загородного особняка, в котором произошло преступление. Необходимо выяснить кто, где и чем убил хозяина дома — доктора Блэка. Под подозрением находится каждый гость особняка — игрок.</p><p>5 — Лингуи́не (итал. Linguine — «язычки»), или лингвинетте — классические итальянские макаронные изделия крупного формата из региона Кампания. Они тоньше, чем феттучине, и ближе по форме к спагетти (макаронные изделия с длиной более 10 см), но слегка сплюснуты: особый вид узкой плоской вермишели. В отличие от спагетти лингуине подаются с морскими продуктами или песто.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>